


(even as i wander) i'm keeping you in sight

by afire



Series: slingin' webs & kissing girls [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Spiderman AU, mal is a wanker but we love her anyway, this is a fluff only zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: Mal is not a stalker.(or: sometimes being a superhero means you have to do some questionable things)





	(even as i wander) i'm keeping you in sight

Mal is not a stalker. Sure, she's following a girl home, but it's only to make sure Evie is safe. It's late, and dark, and the streets of New York are probably the worst place to be right now. She's not a stalker, maybe more of an unpaid bodyguard.

Oh, who is she kidding, she's definitely a stalker, at least, in this moment. After Evie gets home safe, Mal's disengaging immediately and going to her own home to make some mac and cheese so she can eat while calling Jay to complain about how sore her legs are.

She'll be perfectly fine in a couple of hours, thanks to her super healing, but Mal feels like she deserves to get some complaints in before her body stitches itself back together, she never gets to whine about injuries anymore because they heal so fast.

Jay hates her, but what's new?

Evie takes a left, and Mal relaxes a little, knowing they're almost there. She crouches on top of a streetlight, watching as the other girl starts heading up the hill she knows leads to both their houses. See, maybe she's not a stalker after all, maybe she's just going home very slowly, making sure to stay behind Evie at all times.

"Stop being a wanker," Mal mutters to herself, and she's so distracted that she almost misses the hulking shadows in the alley that Evie is just about to walk past.

A quiet scream and the sounds of a scuffle cause her to dart upwards, instinctively springing off the streetlight and onto a nearby building.

To her credit, Evie is brandishing what looks like her keys in her attackers' direction, though Mal can tell she's terrified right now, and in the end that's what spurs her into action.

She does a quick headcount, seeing three men at first glance, and checking the whole alleyway just in case. Mal can handle three, that's easy, she can handle three with one hand tied behind her back.

Now is definitely not the time to test that out, though.

The men are almost certainly drunk, so that makes it easy for Mal to cut between them and Evie, waving at the other girl for a moment before gently tugging her away and settling her against the wall farther down the alley.

"Stay here," Mal instructs, only turning to leave when Evie nods fervently.

She shoots a web at one of the alley walls, swinging up into the night and dropping down behind the three men, who seem to be looking around in confusion, even as their shouts get louder.

"Alright, boys, who's first?"

Mal's voice seems to shock them out of their drunken stupor, unless it's the torrential rain that's just started to pour, but either way, a bit of water isn't going to stop her from doing her job.

One of the men blindly swings a fist forward, shouting incoherently as he stumbles, and Mal almost laughs as she ducks out of the way, dropping into a crouch and sweeping one leg out to knock him off his feet.

He goes crashing down with an almighty splash, and the other two men jump back out of surprise.

"Hey! That's Brad!"

"Good to know," Mal shouts back, straightening into a pounce and pushing the second man, the one who'd just yelled, down onto his back. He lands on top of Brad with a grunt and scrabbles on the wet asphalt, trying to find his footing.

The third guy, probably the most sober out of the three of them, is backing away slowly, not keen to join his buddies on the ground. Unfortunately, Mal doesn't do things by halves, at least, not when it comes to being Spidergirl.

"Not so fast, my dude," she says, shooting a web into the darkness before catapulting up into the night, only to grab the third guy on her way back down, throwing him into the growing pile in the middle of the alley.

She tosses them up one by one, stringing them with web so they're dangling next to each other, upside down, from one of metal staircases that's jutting out from the neighbouring building. "Hey, I'm sure the cops will be here soon, hang around, yeah?"

Mal laughs quietly at her own joke, giving the three men a messy salute before she lets loose another web and bounds up to perch on the top of a streetlight, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to spot Evie, hoping the girl had listened and stayed in the same spot.

It looks like she's moved to huddle underneath an awning to stay out of the rain, and as Mal watches, she cautiously takes a step out, looking around as if she's lost something. It takes a while for Mal to realize that Evie's probably wondering where she's gone, and she almost smacks herself.

The rain isn't lightening up at all, and the streets are probably more dangerous now than they were before, Mal should walk Evie home, and maybe let the other girl know that she's there, this time.

A quick backflip has her standing upside down on the underside of the streetlamp, and then she's descending slowly, feet pressed together on either side of a string of web. Mal falls until she's about eye level with Evie, then reaches out to tap her gently on the shoulder.

She jumps, of course, and her hand flies to her chest even as she smiles in relief. "Don't do that!"

Mal grins sheepishly, until she remembers Evie can't see her face. "Sorry," she says instead, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." A pause where she seems to hesitate. "What about you?"

"Me?" Mal huffs out a laugh. "I'm good, thank you for asking."

There's a moment of silence where they just stare at each other, then Evie reaches forward to brush her hand against Mal's cheek, even though her suit is wet from the rain. "Thank you for saving me," she says.

"No problem at all." Mal's voice is a little strangled, but that's just because she's been shouting a lot today, that's all. "Uh, would you like me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice, yes," Evie says, though she makes no move to leave. "Unless it's out of your way."

"Not at all," Mal says immediately, shaking her head. "It'll be on my way, actually."

Evie doesn't reply. Instead, she brings both her hands up to cup Mal's face, fingers curling around the edge of her mask.

Mal's breath hitches, but she doesn't move away, and that seems enough of an incentive for Evie to slowly roll the mask down, letting it stop just below Mal's eyes, revealing the bottom half of her face.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." Evie respectfully keeps her distance, giving Mal time to pull away and disappear into the night, if she wants to. When she doesn't, instead staying perfectly still, Evie just smiles and leans in.

The thing is, Mal's never kissed anyone before. She's just very busy, and not the type of person who would just hook up with someone at a party for fun, so she's never kissed anyone, and as first kisses go, she thinks this is pretty high on the list.

She's upside down, which makes the angle weird, but Evie's taller than her, and somehow they manage to make it work. Mal's hands are tight around the web that's holding her up in the air, Evie's are still resting gently on Mal's cheeks, and they kiss for what feels like forever even as the rain keeps falling.

When Evie finally leans back, she's still smiling. "Okay, you can walk me home now."

Mal almost falls off her web, but she just nods shakily as she flips and lands on her feet. They head home in silence, with Evie occasionally throwing amused looks at Mal as she has a silent freak out right there on the street.

When they get to Evie's porch, Mal is exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but she still waits as the other girl looks for her keys and unlocks the front door, only starting to leave when Evie is safely inside her house.

"I'll see you around," she says, hand raised in a wave as she prepares to circle around and swing into her own bedroom to collapse and fall asleep.

Evie just smiles, as if she knows a secret. "Thanks again for saving me, Spidergirl."

"Don't worry about it." Mal bows unsteadily, screaming internally at herself the entire time before she turns around and shoots a web at the first tree she sees, arcing into the darkness and waiting a moment before jumping onto the fire escape outside her bedroom window.

Jay is definitely going to have an aneurysm when she tells him about her night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet, but someone requested a 'Spiderman kiss' for malvie so here I am. There will be more for this universe, I'm not nearly done with it. I'll probably make a series for it, but before that, have this.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr [@softpluto](http://taylorswift.co.vu) and on Twitter [@astralsapphics](https://twitter.com/astralsapphics) if you want to chat, or send in a request. 
> 
> Some exciting news! I am almost done with writing and editing an original novel that I've been working on, you can find more information about that [here](http://taylorswift.co.vu/novel) and, if you're interested in my book, I would really appreciate it if you voted in [this](https://www.strawpoll.me/16225123/) poll right here. I will be putting my first chapter up for free as a little teaser soon, if you would like to read that. I'm happy to answer any questions you have regarding this, just shoot me a message!
> 
> Until next time, catch ya' on the flipside!


End file.
